Eternal Sleep My Ass
by Writer-by-day
Summary: Remus comes home from the fight at the ministry, feeling lousy and just wanting to be alone,when someone familier comes to the door R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey readers, well tomorrow the new book is coming out so I thought I'd torturer you now. This is what I think SHOULD happen, but probably won't. please R&R**_

_**DISCLAIMER: don't own nothing. It all belongs to Rowling… therefore I don't profit off squat. Wahhhhhhh!**_

_**ETERNAL SLEEP MY ASS**_

Remus Lupin sat in his small messy apartment. He stared at the teapot. Though he wasn't looking at

it. It was the first time he had been home in weeks and it was pouring outside. The buckets of water

hit his small roof with large splashes, which reflected his splitting headache. It had gotten dark quickly

and there were no lights on; excluding the fire he had started to dry his travelling cloak. Though he

hadn't noticed any of these things. He was in deep thought, which was difficult seeing as he hadn't

slept at all since that battle at the Ministry. it was more like a trance really. He hadn't let himself think

about it until now. Now, however, he kept going over that day in his head, trying to find ways that

they could have spared his best friend. It was all quite jumbled seeing as the lack of sleep was really

starting to get to him. The circles around his eyes were twice the size they had been just days ago.

Remus jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door. His gaze was torn from the pot

and fixed on the large thick oak door. The door had to be the most expensive thing in the small shack

like house. He didn't make to get up though. Instead he waited for another knock. Which came again

louder this time. Remus sighed, and not bothering to run his hands through his hair to make it look

even the slightest bit less messy; he got up with some effort and walked over to the door. He stood

there staring at the door and waited for a second, wondering who would be at his door at this time of

night. His thoughts flickered on Voldermort for a split second and then went to someone who wasn't

so unlikely and was decidedly nocternal like Mad-Eye who, Remus thought smiling slightly wouldn't

want to be stuck on the other side of his door in weather like this.

Remus opened the door and almost fainted. There standing in the door way was a sopping

wet James Potter. They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other. "P-Prongs?" Remus

asked going even paler then before. "James is dead. Moony…" the guy said frowning. "W-who are

you then?" Remus asked. "It's me Sirius. Now are you going to let me in or shall I rot outside for

ever?" he asked. Remus didn't move out of the way. He glared "in case you haven't heard, Sirius

Black is dead." He said coolly before closing the door. Or at least attempting to close the door. The

man's foot was in the way.

Now Remus got angry, he pulled out his wand and aimed it directly at the poser's heart. The

guy backed away and put his hands up. "I don't know how it happened…" the guy said again. He

ran his hand through his sopping wet hair. Remus lowered his wand a little and opened the door

slightly. "How do you think _this_ happened?" Remus asked. "I-I think it was Harry. I saw him, on his

bed. Crying. Then I was back in the tunnel to the shrieking shack." The guy explained. Remus backed

away from the door and allowed the sopping wet James look-a-like inside. "Sirius?" he asked

examining his face. "It's me Moony." Sirius said firmly. "I don't doubt it. Or at least I think I don't…"

Lupin said stepping forward.

They hugged for a second, and then Sirius noted his surroundings. "What were you doing sitting

in the dark?" he asked frowning and taking the towel Lupin offered him. "What do you think? I just

ran out of best friends to run out of." Remus said shrugging. Sirius let out a laugh as he walked over to

a mirror on the wall. "And I always thought I would be the first to go… what with the furry pain in the

ass coming for a visit 3 times each month;" Remus added muttering , looking away. Sirius went pale

as he saw himself. "This-this isn't me…" he said stepping back. He turned to Lupin who still looked

pale. "I thought that we had been over that already" Sirius kept backing away until his claves hit the

couch and he collapsed onto it. Remus came over and sat beside him.

The resemblance to James was uncanny. He thought to himself. Sirius was probably thinking

the same thing. He grunted and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve; obviously at a loss for

words. Remus got up. "You want tea?" he asked. Sirius remained still but Remus picked up the kettle

anyways. _He_ wanted tea.

Sirius watched Remus shuffle through the small kitchen. He sighed again. "What happened

to the good old days?" he asked finally. Lupin turned around and smiled. "You mean the days we use

to go gallivanting around school like the idiots we are?" he asked. Sirius smiled at the thought.

"Yeah…" he added. It was quiet again.

Remus watched as Sirius closely as he put the kettle of water over the fire. He looked up

and stared at his friend again "you were cleared you know. Of all charges" he said looking down

again. "Little late for that eh?" Sirius said bitterly. Lupin sighed and sat down again. "Far too late…"

Remus said. "I didn't even get a trial you know. Just shipped shit hole." Sirius said shaking. "I know,

I know; Padfoot." Remus said watching as Sirius's hand shook with the kind of rage he had only seen

a few times from his normally calm friend. "Harry could have had a better life. If only I had had my

chance to speak." Sirius hissed. Remus sighed. "I know. But what happened in the past can't

change." Remus added softly. "I got that memo." Sirius said glumly. Sirius then bent down untied his

shoes and kicked them off. Remus watched with a look of pure fascination on his face. It was

something Sirius would have done; down to the last shoe flying across the room. But he looked just

like James. This was gonna get interesting…

Remus got up and took the kettle from above the fire and poured the hot water into the

teapot. Making sure Sirius wasn't looking he slipped in an old Hogwarts bag and one containing a

slight sleeping draught. He brought the tea and 2 chocolate frogs over to his coffee table and went in

search of his owl Gordy, some parchment and a quill. Which was hard to find considering he didn't

think he had any of this stuff. Finally he found an old note and tore off the blank bottom of it. He then

went to his desk and pulled out his old trunk. He opened it up and pulled out a small wrapped parcel

containing an ostridge feather quill. It had been a Christmas present from Hermione. He mentally

noted to thank her again for that. He found his owl Gordy perched on the bedpost. Gordy looked up

at him expectantly. Remus held out his arm and the great horned owl jumped on with a hoot of

satisfaction. Remus walked back into the living room and spotted Sirius on the couch, dipping the still

squirming chocolate frog in his tea. He looked up and frowned. "Wha'cha doing Moony?" he asked,

sitting up. "Writing Dumbledore." Remus said waving his hand.

Sirius watched curiously as Remus sat beside him and started scribbling something down on

a very old piece of parchment. Sirius finally got bored and started examining his new body. He

spotted the burn mark on James's left arm and laughed. "I gave him that one! Remember Moony? I

was bugging him about Lil's again and he had started a duel…" Sirius's eyes went all misty. Remus

grunted from beside him and Sirius looked over. Remus was pulling 3 hairs out of his head. "What the

bloody hell is that for!" Sirius asked taking a long swig of tea. "Make sure it's not a prank and or

joke sent from someone else…" Remus mumbled as he finished rolling up the parchment and started

tying it to Gordy's leg. Remus got up and walked to the window. "I wish…" Sirius said solemnly. The

both watched in silence as the owl took flight into the rain.

For a while the only noise was the buckets of rain making a dull thumping noise on the

roof. "How am I going to break this to Harry?" Sirius asked in a tortured voice. "We can worry

about that tomorrow, right now you look dead tired. To tell you the truth so am I. You can sleep on

the couch. Remus said getting up with a yawn. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to

Sirius. "Night Padfoot." He said walking over to his closet and grabbing a blanket and a pillow. He

then placed them beside Sirius who still looked like hell, before proceeding to his own bedroom.

"Thanks…" Sirius whispered as Lupin disappeared and the door closed softly. He looked down at

his hand where Remus had deposited the contents of his pocket. It was his wand. He clutched it

tightly and fell into deep thought. He gazed into the low fire and wondered why he had come back

instead of James… "thanks..." he whispered again bitterly

_**Ohh, a cliff hanger, how dare I? Meh, well the more reviews I get, the quicker I'm gonna update. Though, it probably won't be till I read the new book and go camping. Till then... go to the bottom left hand corner of your screen and click ok on the purple "submit review" butten. Then tell me what you think… what should happen… or how crappy it is… either way, I need least 4 reviews in order to start the new chap. So for all you anonymous hits, I'm expecting you to come out of the shadows and SPEAK UP! SPEAK I SAY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Haha! Here the next chapter… the first part is me trying to make up for how badly I wrote Dumbledore… I hope you guys get it cause I was a little hyper when I wrote this. other than that I hope it's ok and the new chapter is coming soon. I would like to thank my reviewers…**_

**Evil-chick-spike-lvr_- thanks for the review and yes this would be the new chapter. The rest are slowly coming along. I'm really glad someone reviewed from the gang sheesh; you know how hard it is to get ppl to review?_**

**Lily390-_ thanks I'm glad you think it will get interesting and it will soon I promise please stick around to find out._**

**CapriceAnn Heddican-kocur-_ thanks for the awesome review! And yeah, when I was in the editing process the paragraphs sorta mushed together. I didn't realize that till I posted so hopefully it will work better this time. Lol._**

Remus Lupin woke up the next morning to the sounds of yelling and muffled talking. He listened to if for a few seconds as he struggled to remember where he was, who was in his living room and, why he had a bunch of dread pent up in his stomach. He got up and pulled back his tattered moth eaten curtains and got his first look at the damp world that day. It was still raining and still dark. The dread in his stomach bubbled to the surface as he remembered the night before. He walked into the living room and there he was. Living proof that he had just dreamed all of last night due to grief; like he had convinced himself last night as he lie in bed.

Sirius was dreaming. Well, I don't know if a nightmare really counts as a dream. Remus walked over to him and stared into his face trying to make out the muffled words as the dream reached its peak. "James… no. Harry. I didn't mean to. Why me? James he's gonna hate me. He won't talk to me. I can't James!" Remus had had enough of the dreamy ramblings and shook his friend awake.

He tried for a few minutes but then remembered that it would take more than a few prods in the arm to wake him up and finally cried "Sirius… Get up!" to which Sirius rolled over but still didn't awaken. Remus rolled his eyes and took out his wand from his back pocket (he had fallen asleep in his jeans.) he then conjured up some water and aimed for the crotch.

This. Woke him up. The werewolf grinned as Sirius cried out, got up and ran around the room with his hands over his lower region, there was a panicked and disgusted expression on his face. He stopped when he saw Remus. "Oh funny… especially if you take into count _who_ I was dreaming about!" Sirius glowered. At this Remus laughed even harder. "You _know_ don't you?" Sirius glowered as he stared at the Werewolf now roaring with laughter. Sirius stared at his crotch and frowned. Remus was now rolling on the floor and had cramps. Sirius took out his wand and dried his pants. The spell was cast too hard seeing as Sirius was now angry and it lit a little fire.

Remus looked up when he heard a scream and saw Sirius now trying to put the fire out. (This only made him laugh even harder.)

Sirius, on the other hand was trying to remember a spell that wouldn't freeze his balls in the process of putting out the little fire. Though he couldn't think because his brain was screaming, "SAVE THE BALLS! SAVE THE BALLS! STOP-DROP-AND-ROLL! STOP-DROP-AND-ROLL!" though he had no idea he was actually screaming those words as well.

At about this point there were 3 heavy knocks on the door and then the sounds of someone forcing their way in. (neither the werewolf nor the animagues noticed cause they were busy) Albus Dumbledore strode into the room his robes poofing up with air behind him. He stood there for a moment. Surveyed the situation and then slowly one eyebrow lifted. He then cast a spell that safely put Sirius's pants out and strode over to go sit on the couch.

Sirius hadn't noticed he was no longer in danger kept running around and Lupin flashed Dumbledore a sheepish smile before going over to his friend and tapping his shoulder. Sirius stopped abruptly and looked around. In seeing Dumbledore he tried to hide the hole in the lower region and sat down. Dumbledore's eyes were shining but he said nothing.

Sirius went to get changed and Remus went to go make tea. When everyone was finished they all sat around the small coffee table in the living room. Dumbledore stared intently at Sirius with and intrigued look on his face. "So what you wrote was true then?" he stated clearly. Both man spoke and it was quiet for a long time. Dumbledore for the first time they had ever known Dumbledore, he looked speechless. "What could have done this?" Sirius asked quietly after the silence got to the point of unbearable. "I'm not quite sure. You were dead, right?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius nodded and Remus looked uncomfortable.

"Eternal sleep my ass… I remember seeing Harry on his be and before I knew it I'm waking up in the tunnel to the shrieking shack." Sirius grumbled tiredly. Dumbledore frowned. "The only thing I can think of that could possibly bring someone back to life is extremely advanced magic, it's more of a myth than actual proof of this ever happening; its called a Lyinathix, its when a bond between two individuals is so strong it goes beyond death. The one that survives either dies or the other one is brought back."

Dumbledore said frowning at Sirius and wondering idly why he came back looking like James. Remus frowned.

"I guess that makes sense, Sirius was the closest thing Harry knew to a father, but was almost better than a father because Sirius wasn't always on his case…" the werewolf said. Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

He felt bad James never got to see Harry grow up or play Quiddich or even cast his first spell. The other men in the room seemed to sense this and Dumbledore asked if they had had breakfast before conjuring up some food for all of them.

It was silent for a while as they all ate. Then finally Sirius broke the silence. "What about Harry? Its his birthday today." he asked. Dumbledore stood and rifleled around in his pocket before he handed Sirius a slip of paper. "That I will let you decide on your own. I'm sorry but I must now return to the school I have some research to do." And with that, he apparated and was gone.

Sirius looked at the paper in his hand which turned out to be a muggle newspaper clipping. It was from the realistate section and there was a house circled on the bottom right hand corner. Remus who was looking over Sirius's shoulder frowned. "That's right across the street from #4." he said frowning.

_**There it is folks I hope it's all right, the next part WILL have Harry in it. Which I hope is incentive enough to keep reading… please review… left hand corner use the mouse and click go! Then type and tell me what you think and/or how crappy you think it is. Remember all you anonymous readers, come out of the shadows and get your voice heard. Review! Right now. NOW I SAY! Please…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I updated! Sure it took me a year but at least I updated! Anyways read enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by the great Mrs. Rowling, it's all hers, I just like to borrow.**

A few hours later Sirius and Remus were standing on the front porch of the house for sale. Sirius was looking around nervously hoping he wouldn't be spotted by one, Harry PotterThe realtor handed them a clipboard and they both signed for it.

They sat there a moment in silence. Remus couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. Sirius seemed to feel the same and they both watched in silence as the realtor drove away. Sirius sighed and rubbed his head. "What are we doing?" he asked in exasperation as he looked over the house again.

"_We_ are buying a house." Remus said with a sigh. He looked over at Sirius who was giving him a very James-like look.

Remus shook his head. "Can you not do that? I don't mean to, you know; but. You just look…" "So much like James?" Sirius finished, sitting down on the front steps.

"You got it mate." Remus said joining him.

They watched in silence as a pudgy boy Remus knew as Harry's cousin, bully an elementary school student into handing over his half eaten ice cream cone.

"Nice neighborhood." Sirius mumbled watching gloomily. Remus grunted. "It'll get even nicer now that there's a werewolf in town…"

Sirius shook his head wondering how the hell he got into this mess. The fat kid was now walking, well waddling, towards them with a stupid look on his face. He stopped in front of them and goggled there for a second staring. As if trying to figure out how to make words come out of his ice cream filled mouth. Finally he swallowed before saying,

"Potter? I thought mum told you to clean up the garage and pull up the rose bushes."

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances. Mean while the pig eyed 300 pounder was giving Remus an odd look.

A look of realization dawned on his round face and his eyes filled with fear. "Aren't you that-that; _thing_ from the train station?" he asked.

Sirius grinned. "You mean a WIZARD?" he asked emphasizing every syllable.

The kid winced. "You must be Dudley!" Sirius said sitting up and perking up slightly. Remus was grinning now also.

Dudley took a step back. "You… you aren't Harry." He said taking another few steps back. "That's right what a smart little muggle you are. Do you get gold stars from your kindergarten class then?" Sirius said cocking an eyebrow.

Both men stood up. They both towered over short Dudderkins.

Dudley let out a little yelp before jogging (which was as fast as he could move) into the back yard directly across the street.

Both men laughed. There was a commotion in the yard Dudderz had gone into and a green -eyed youth came out grinning.

He was sun burnt, sweaty and his hands were bleeding. He glanced across the street but couldn't see through the blinding summer sun.

"Here we go…" Sirius mumbled raking his hands through his thick hair in an attempt to look less James-ish. Which didn't really work cause he was just making it look even more messy (therefore making it look more windswept like James would have liked it.) "You better not do anything _stupid_ Padfoot. That would be worse on him than what it is now." Remus said wagging a slightly scarred finger at his friend before getting up and walking over to meet Harry.

Sirius watched, not knowing what to do with himself. Finally, he decided on going inside the house. "Let Remus deal with the initial reaction." He mumbled he took one last look of his godson and walked into the house.

Remus, on the other hand frowned. "Padfoot, you owe me for this one" he mumbled as he reached Harry, who was grinning. "I knew it was you!" he exclaimed running the last few steps. "Harry, how have you been?" Remus asked putting on a smile. Harry grinned, "you bought the house!" he asked ignoring Remus. "Dumbledore thought it would be a nice surprise, so we decided to take him up on the offer." Remus said all-too-fast realizing he had just given Sirius away. "Who's we?" Harry asked.

Just then Sirius came out of the house wearing a horrible red wig and giant sunglasses. Harry looked from Sirius to Remus and for a second Remus thought Harry recognized the body of his father. Then Harry rushed over to Sirius, who was attempting to walk like he was very stoned… or something… and said "Hi, I'm Harry Potter"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! Uh, I, uh mean, nice to meet you Harry Potter, I'm Clarence Filldadiddydoo" Sirius screeched in a very high-pitched voice before, holding out his hand. Both shook and Harry stepped away quickly. Remus was just about to break the silence when Petunia Dursley did that for him.

"Harrrreeeeee get back to the roses!" came an utterly horrible screech from the front of the Dursley home. Harry looked from face to face and was about to leave when Sirius cut in "You don't hav-" he was cut off by Remus stepping on his foot. "You better do what your aunt says for now Harry." He added motioning Harry back towards the back yard

Harry nodded grimly and trudged back across the road. "I thought I told you not to do anything _stupid"_ Remus whispered angrily. Sirius shrugged and flicked a piece of red hair from his face. "You look like a bloody stoner Mr. Filldadiddydoo" Rumus said pulling his friend back into the house and closing the door with a slam.

As they got inside "Don't you remember Remus? I never do what you tell me." Sirius said pulling off his wig and throwing it on the nearest lampshade. "Besides, I thought the wig and sunglasses were quite posh." Sirius added with a halfhearted shrug.

Remus frowned and picked up the wig. "Well, it was rather amusing. Where did you come upon this atrocity anyways?" he asked putting it on his head and started doing a little dance before thinking better of it and placing it back on the lampshade.

"That attic actually, there's a lot of old muggle clothes up there. I don't know why they left it here." Sirius said shaking his head. "Then again" he added glancing up to his friend. "They were pretty horrible."

Remus sighed and glanced up towards the stairs. "Well, I guess their ours now." He said heading towards the stairs. Sirius followed slightly behind him and mumbled something about definitely not missing the house elf heads.

As he caught up with Remus he found himself back in the dusty basement, it was full of dust and old sewing dummies, there were trunks full of old clothes and it smelt distinctly like mothballs.

"Well this is charming." Remus said frowning sarcastically. "Personally I think we should have LOOKED at this place before we bought it." Sirius said rubbing his hand through his hair. Remus laughed. "I thought you liked being spontaneous." He commented, he opened the drapes and let golden sunlight pour into the small space. Dust floated lazily though the air caught the sunlight and shone gold.

"I do, just not like this." Sirius said motioning to his 'new' body. "Well, it's better than being dead mate." Remus said shaking his head as he busied himself examining a dress on a hook. "What are we going to do with all this stuff?" he asked looking up.

"Well, Moony can rip it apart, I'm sure he'd have fun doing that." Sirius said grinning again. "Maybe Moony would but I certainly wouldn't" Remus said scowling in Sirius's direction. "Well at least let snuffles at it then." Sirius said grinning.

Remus froze. "Would that work?" he asked slowly. Sirius frowned, "I dunno. I better not have lost dog form, I worked bloody hard on that, and I'm not going to loose it for some dorky stag!" he exclaimed with a pout.

Upon seeing Remus's glare he added, "Should I try then?" Remus looked thoughtful, "would you fit in here?" he asked. Sirius looked around the dusty basement again and shook his head, "I don't think so, especially if I am the stag now." He said heading towards the stairs.

As he turned around Remus quickly pulled a lacy pink dress over Sirius's head and laughed triumphantly "Ha! Pink's not your colour mate!" he exclaimed dashed to get away from a now slightly frozen Sirius.

Sirius grinned and looked down. "Wow, I'm hot" he said taking a mock curtsey and pointing his wand in Remus's direction. Remus tried to duck but was too slow. Suddenly his chest felt heavier.

He had grown boobs. "Ha!" exclaimed Sirius "I still got it!" Remus looked down. "Cheap, cheap shot my friend, but also slightly amusing. Where did you learn this?" Remus asked reversing the effects. "Askaban, it was an escape tactic get sent to the side of the prison for women and in the process of being moved go all padfoot and run away. Needless to say lack of wand brought me down." Sirius said stroking his wand fondly.

Both Wizards exited the room and down the stairs.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

It was midnight, and Sirius couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and finally gave up and got up. He paced the house in silence for what seemed like hours before picking up his wand and after a second the wig and sunglasses and making his way silently out of the house.

He walked slowly across the street and around the Dursley's house. All the windows were black and everything seemed still. Sirius sighed before making his way up the drainpipe and walking silent as a cat onto the roof and near the closest window. 2 sleeping lumps donned a king sized bed, both were snoring slightly so Sirius moved on.

The next room contained more crap then Sirius thought imaginable for anyone to live in a space that was so full. In a large bed in the corner lay a sleeping Dudley, the bed sagged until it hit the floor, apparently the weight had bent the frame over the years. Sirius scowled and moved to the smallest window.

The stucco had been torn off around the sides and it looked like something had been pulled off the edges. A small light flickered from inside and there sitting at a desk, stroking a snowy white owl, was his godson. His head was in his hand and he was speaking softly to the bird. A quill secured tightly in his hand, although it looked like it hadn't been used. Birthday cards lined the desk laid out in precisely the right order from his first one ever received to his latest additions.

Sirius heart was strangled with emotion as he thought of James seeing his son like this. Sirius crept closer to the window until his hands touched the cool glass. A shingle creaked and Sirius froze. He watched Harry for the slightest hint he had heard something and when nothing came breathed a sigh of relief. He slowly inched the window open in an attempt to hear what he was saying.

In a swift motion Harry was up and pointing his wand at the window. Sirius almost fell off the roof. He managed to keep his balance but dropped the wig. "Damn" he swore under his breath. Remus wasn't going to be too happy.

Harry paled as he looked into the face of the man on his roof. He clutched the letter in his hand more tightly than before. But Sirius got a glance of the first line and recognized it as a letter he had written Harry back before the Hogwarts ended last June. A lump rose in his throat.

Moonlight made Harry's slightly damp eyes glisten as he opened the window and let Sirius in. "Who-who are you?" Harry asked trying to sound forceful although it didn't come out right. Especially when the intruder had seen he had been crying.

"Not who you think I am." Sirius said running a hand through his hair and wondering how in hells hand basket he was going to explain this to Harry.

Harry raised his wand, a look of pure determination on his pale face. Sirius put his wand on the ground and backed away slowly. "Obviously…" Sirius mumbled, shaking his head at his own stupidity. Harry kept his wand raised at the level, his hand was steady and Harry kept his gaze locked with Sirius's. "Who are you? You get 10 seconds… 9"

Sirius stepped back, "Right, your going to have to give me more than that mate. It's a long story." Sirius said plopping himself on the bed. "Why do you look like my dad? Are you Tonks?" Harry asked, he remained standing his wand toying back and fourth between his fingers, it was still roughly pointed at Sirius's head but a spell was no longer waiting just behind his lips.

Sirius sighed. "No unfortuanatly that would be easier to explain, although my dear clumsy cousin would be glad to have another in the family." Sirius said with a grin. Harry frowned, "that doesn't answer my question" he said firmer but his shoulders relaxed.

"No, I guess it doesn't… we have met before though, trust me on that one. Remember Clarence Filldadiddydoo, that was me, Moony wasn't happy about that one, trust me." Sirius said pointing at Harry.

Harry looked skeptical but Sirius only shrugged. "I brought the wig, but when you gave me that bloody fright out there I dropped it." He motioned to the window. Harry cautiously walked backwards towards the window, weary of turning his back on this strange and slightly un-nerving intruder. Sirius only yawned.

Harry sighed and leaned out of the window, sure enough a bright red wig lay on the dewy grass. Sirius watched and when Harry came back inside only raised his eyebrows.

Harry only frowned deeper. "So, let me get this straight, Remus LUPIN is living with you. You are on the GOOD side and you look exactly like the photos I've seen of my father." He asked with an eyebrow cocked.

Sirius nodded. "And yet, you remind me of someone. You AREN'T my father though, I'm just getting this straight." Another nod came from the unusually stoic Sirius.

Harry was pacing now. He glanced anxiously at the cards that donned his small desk. Then turned back to Sirius who was now sprawled out on his bed flipping through a Defence against the Dark Arts book, reading the note Ron and Harry had written in it was a slight smile on his face. He flipped over the book and showed Harry what he had been smiling at.

There on the page was a scribbled likelihood of Umbridge, a big fly was stuck to the frog tongue coming out of her mouth, she was sitting on a lily pad and she had an utterly horrible expression on her face. Above the lily pad stood the familiar group of mischief makers including Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Neville, Ginny, and of course both Weasly twins holding in their horribly scribbled hands a bunch of wet start fireworks, Harry was holding a match. But what Sirius was most proud of was the big black dog in the corner and the full moon on the top. On the bottom of the picture was scribbled: _Toadbridge, soon to be roadkill._

"Nice resemblance." Sirius said after Harry was done. Harry grinned, "I thought so." Harry went over and turned the chair from his desk around, before sitting down. "I like the Big dog over there." Sirius said grinning and pointing it out. Harry's eyes misted slightly and he sighed.

To make it less uncomfortable Sirius changed the subject. "So how have you been?" he asked. Harry almost yelled. "HORRIBLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK! I JUST LOST MY GODFATHER! AND I HAD TO COME BACK HERE!" but restrained himself and shrugged, this was a stranger, no matter what he looked like. Besides, he was the only one decent enough to say happy birthday in person and come for a visit. Even if it was at 2 in the morning.

"Now that can't be true." Sirius said shaking his head. Sirius sighed. "I should have told you this, this afternoon. But you did something last night. Even Dumbledore doesn't know what, but, you brought me back to life." Sirius said quietly.

Harry paled. "But, but you said you weren't my father…" Harry stuttered. Sirius ran his hand though his hair and sighed. "I'm not." He said finally. It was quiet for a second. Then Harry tried again. "S-Sirius?" he asked. He got up slowly and walked over to Sirius. He bent down slowly and searched his godfather's eyes. Sirius nodded.

Harry sat on the bed. "You're not kidding are you?" he asked. Sirius shook his head and before he knew it he was the recipient of a large hug.

They were interrupted by the sound of a second person entering the house. "I brought chocolate." Remus said holding 3 lumps of milk chocolate from Hunnydukes. "I thought Mr. Filldadiddydoo and you might be hungry." Remus said with a smile. "I also decided a late birthday party would be better than none." He added with a wink in Harry's direction.

"What about the Dursleys?" Harry asked grinning. "Basic sleeping potion, when they get up they might be a bit headachie though." Remus chuckled. Harry frowned and Sirius voiced Harry's thoughts "Now that doesn't sound like you Moony, what's got you in such a fine mood this lovely night?" he asked with a grin.

"I just figured the Dursley's had done enough to poor Harry." Lupin said plopping himself on the bed as well before handing out the chocolate. He then pulled out of his cloak pockets 3 bottles of butterbeer.

"A toast!" Sirius started taking a butterbeer. "To Harry! Many happy returns on his 16th birthday!" Lupin said with a grin. "Cheers!"

**That's all for chapter three! I know I know! It took me long enough! But c'mon, it wasn't bad was it? Well, if it was, tell me if it was good PLEASE TELL ME! Review**

**Tnx: W-B-D**


End file.
